Bump-on-Trace (BOT) structures were used in flip chip packages, wherein metal bumps are bonded onto narrow metal traces in package substrates directly, rather than bonded onto metal pads that have greater widths than the respective connecting metal traces. The BOT structures require smaller chip areas, and the manufacturing cost of the BOT structures is low. The conventional BOT structures may achieve the same reliability as the conventional bond structures that are based on metal pads.
Since the existing BOT structures have very small spacings, the neighboring BOT structures may bridge to each other. Particularly, the BOT structures in the peripheral areas of the packages are more likely to bridge due to the high density of the BOT structures in the peripheral areas. In addition, in the peripheral areas, the distance of the BOT structures are farther away from the centers of the respective packages. Accordingly, during the reflow process for forming the BOT structures, the shift of the BOT structures caused by the thermal expansion of the metal traces is more significant than in the areas close to the centers of the respective packages. Accordingly, the bridging is more likely to occur.